Restless Nights in Dillon
by LazzyMae
Summary: Can one night change you life forever? Can you keep secrets in Dillon? Short story about one night that effects Julie and Tim along with all of Dillon for years to come. Future Fic.


AN: So this is a random story that I started a couple of years ago it is going to be just a one shot. This is hasn't been ran by my beta and all mistakes  
are mine

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the recognizable FNL characters or ideas.

Julie Taylor and Tim Riggins were what you would call from different sides of the tracks. Tim was your residential bad boy and star Fullback of the Dillon Panthers while Julie was an honor student and the Coach's daughter. But one night something happened that would re define the meaning of the opposite sides of the tracks in Dillon, Texas.

"Tim….Tim!" Billy Riggins yelled at his younger brother from the living room of their home. "Damn it Timothy James get your ass out of bed and to practice."

"Jesus Billy you don't have to yell" Tim said coming out of his bedroom without a second thought to whom he left in his bed. "I won't be late to practice Billy….besides I am still slightly drunk from that party last night."

"That's not the only thing you are little brother." Billy said glancing into Tim's room as he passed by headed to the bathroom.

"What are you talking about Billy?" Tim asked kind of annoyed as he reached into the fridge and pulled out a gallon of Orange Juice.

"Look for yourself…." Billy said as Tim made his way back toward his bedroom door "You my dear little brother are a dead man."

"Oh no…." Tim said as the previous night came flashing back to his memory. "Oh no….Billy?" he whispered in fear of waking her up. "Billy what did you let me do?"

"Oh no baby brother you are not in any way going to blame this on me. You my sweet little brother can blame it on Jim Beam and Timmy Junior in your pants there." Billy said as he rounded the corner into the bathroom just as he burst into laughter.

"Shit…"Tim said as he tried to figure out how he was going to do. "Well for one thing I am going to need this." Tim said as he slowly way toward his night stand to get a bottle of pills out and pulled the water bottle out of his mini fridge, he quietly set the two bottles on the night stand and eased his way back down to his bed.

He sat there for about 10 minutes and when she still didn't wake up he moved over to his chair in the corner and just stared at her. It was about 30 minutes later that he noticed that the body lying in his bed started to move.

I slowly woke up to a wired smell, as I slowly turned over in the bed to set up I realized that I was not in my own bed.

"Oh no… who's bed am I in?" Julie Taylor asked herself when she heard the sound of movement from the corner followed by a small reply.

"Mine." Tim said as he walked back toward his bed and handed her the glass of water and the bottle of pills. "Here you are going to need these."

"Tim…" Julie started as she tried to remember what happened last night then she realized that she had no clothes on. "What happened last night… and where are my clothes?"

"Well…." he started but was soon interrupted by the door opening to his room and Billy barging in.

"Oh hi Julie, good morning would you like some breakfast?" Billy asked leaving Julie in total shock of what was going on around her.

"Billy get the hell of here would ya." Tim said as he ran toward the door and slammed it shut in Billy's face.

"Sorry about him." Tim apologized to a very scared looking Julie. "To answer your question I am not sure what exactly happened, but your clothes are scattered about the room."

"Oh no Tim…" Julie said "we didn't… Did we?" she covered her face with her hands.

"Well if I had to bet I would say yes." Tim answering not sure if she was happy about this or not.

"Oh no…I cheated on him." Julie says as she buries her face in her hands. It slowly came all back to her. She had been at the victory party when she and Matt got into this huge fight.

"You and Saracen are still together huh?" Tim asked "I thought you broke up?" Tim said as he climbed into the bed next to her.

She quickly tried to scoot out of the bed but he stopped her. "No, I mean we were broke up but we got back together yesterday, but we got into a fight last night." Julie said as she seceded to get out of the bed this time taking the sheet with her. "I need to throw up."

"That way" Tim says as he points to the bathroom and she runs out.

15 years later

"Liam," Julie Taylor stands at the bottom of the stairs of her home and yells up the stairs at her 15 year old twins "Paysleigh, It's time to get up and get ready for school."

"On my way Ma," Liam yells down as he pulls on his boots and grabs his backpack and gym bag and runs out of his room as he heads toward the stairs he lightly taps on the door of his twin sisters room "Come on Pays let's get going we don't want to be late." He finishes just as his sister steps out of her room in a sundress and carrying her backpack and cheerleading bag.

"Hey loser," She says as she steps in front of her twin and heads down the stairs. "Ladies first."

"Who says you're a lady?" Liam asks as they race for the stairs. "Last I checked you played football better than half of the team."

Julie couldn't help but look at kids coming down the stairs. First was Paysleigh. As much as she would like to think that she looked like her, she didn't she was the splitting image of her father and secretly Julie was happy about that. No one even knew her kids were actually not Matt's except her. She looked at the top of the stairs and wondered how no one ever figured it out. Liam was his father in every way from his eyes down to choice of clothing. She couldn't figure out how no one knew he was Tim's and not Matt's.

"Mom are you going to give us a ride or do we get to take the car by ourselves today?" Paysleigh asked her mom snapping her out of her thoughts.

"You are not even old enough to drive Paysleigh Grace." Julie says as she grabs her keys out of the dish by the door and ran out after her kids.

It had been 15 and a half years since Tim had seen the outside of the Dillon Correctional Facility and had no idea what he was walking out to.

"Uncle Tim." Steve Riggins yelled getting the attention of his Uncle.

"Oh Steve how are you doing?" Tim asked as he walked up to his now nearly grown nephew. He had just been about 1 month old when Tim went into the jail for a crime that his brother had committed. The reason he had taken the fall for the Chop Shop so many years ago was standing in front of him. Billy and Mindy had just had Steve and he couldn't allow his brother to leave his family behind. Tim had already talked to Jason and he was offered the assistant coaching job at the high school.

"I am good. I told dad that I would give you a lift to the high school, since I kind of high jacked your truck." Steve explained.

"Well thank you." He said, "I need to go talk to six anyway." Tim told him as they got into his old beat up Silverado half surprised it was still running.

"You want to drive?" Steve asked as he tossed the old set of keys to his uncle. As Tim caught them he thought of the last time he had held these keys. He had tossed them to Billy from across this very same parking lot. How things hadn't changed. His trade mark 33 key chain was still there. He was happy to see this. They made some small talk as they made their way to the school. Tim was surprised to see how much hadn't changed in those years. As they pulled next to the field house he had a flood of memories as he watched his nephew jump out of the truck and had a girl run into his arms. He couldn't place what was strange about the group that his nephew just walked into. There was something familiar about it.

"Hey Rigs." Jason said as he came up beside Tim as he got out of the old truck. "How are you doin' man?"

"Not bad Six." Tim replies as follows Jason into the field house. "So what do you need me to do?"

"Well first of all welcome home buddy." Jason says as he watches his best friend readjust to his surroundings.

"Thanks man," Tim says as he glances over to his nephew and the two other guys he saw outside changing. "Hey Jay, who are those two over there with Steve?"

"Oh no Timmy," Jason says as he whips around in his wheel chair quickly and yells at the three players. "Liam, Noah, Steve, get over here"

"Noah?" Tim looks over at Jason and notices the gleaming smile knowing that Noah was little Noah Street, Jason's boy.

"Yeah…." Jason says "Crazy huh." he says to Tim as he turns back to the players and to give them instruction. "You three will be working with Coach Riggins here today," Jay started "He is the best fullback in Dillon football history, so don't forget that, oh and one more thing he has my blessing to make you doing anything. So if he tells you to jump in front a speeding car you will do it. Understand?" he slowly got nods from all the players and he turned and went into his office.

"Oh wonderful." Steve says as he hits his hand to his head "this is going to be interesting."

"You are not back talking me already, are you son?" Tim asked his nephew. "Now for you two, I don't do names; I do numbers so spill what are your numbers?"

"Well I am Liam Saracen, number 33 fullback." Liam replies "This here is Streeter number 7 QB1" Liam says "and of course Steve is number 20"

"Well then, if that isn't that funny?" Tim says "Well hate to burst your bubble but, Saracen you will never be 33, I am number 33 so we will just call you, what's your name son cuz I am not calling you Liam?" Tim asked.

"Well my full name is Timothy William Saracen." Liam said as he saw his new coach lose all the color in his face.

"Who's your mother boy?" Tim asked trying not to scare anyone "I know your daddy has to be Mattie."

"Yes sir, my father was Matt Saracen, he passed away when my twin sister and I were about 5" Liam answered. "My mama's name is Julie." Liam said slightly confused.

"Well what would you know?" Tim heard the voice from behind him automatically recognizing it. "Coach Riggins may I speak with you in your office?"

"Why yes Ms. Taylor you may." Tim said as he wanted to get to the bottom of this. "You boys get changed and out on to the field. Steve I want you guys to start running drills, you understand?"

Tim got a simple nod from his nephew and the other two players. When he had opened the door to lead Julie in she turned and said "Oh and Noah would you please use the stairs if you are going to insist on sneaking into my daughters room, I wouldn't want to have to call your Mama and tell her you broke your neck falling off of the tree coming out of Paysleigh's room."

"Yes ma'am" Noah said slightly embarrassed as he heard his father start toward him. He knew he was going to be in trouble.

"So Julie?" Tim started "How have you been?" Tim asked as he waited for her to set down.

"Cut the crap Tim and ask your questions cuz I know you are going to." Julie says.

"Well, who all knows?" Tim asks as he sets down across the desk from her

"To tell you the truth, no one but me." Julie tells him as she sees the shock in his face. "I am serious. As far as everyone in town in concerned my twins are Matt's, no one has ever questioned otherwise."

"Julie, he" Tim says as he points out the window to Liam "is an exact carbon copy of me at that age."

"Don't I know it?" She says. "No one ever thought I would lie about my kid's father." Julie says.

"But" Tim starts, "Wait twins?" Tim says as he just realized that she had said twins. "Are you telling me I have two kids?" Tim asked her.

"Yes I am." Julie says waiting for Tim to lose it. "You have meet Liam and I would imagine you will meet Paysleigh within a few hours. She is dating Noah Street and is best friends with Steve's girlfriend Reagan."

"Paysleigh huh?" Tim said "I like it; she is dating Streeter's kid?" Tim asked as he looks toward the locker room at Noah.

"Yea," Julie says. "Tim I am sorry," Julie told him "After you got arrested or turned yourself in I couldn't make myself come to the jail to tell you that I was pregnant. And everyone just assumed that Matt was there father.""Did seven ever know the truth?" Tim asked as he had hoped that Saracen had known.

"Yeah when he was in the hospital, I told him about that one fate full night that I ended up pregnant." Julie said as a tear started to from in the corner of her eye, Tim reached over and slowly wiped it away. "He died when the twins were about 5, he was a cop and he got shot in a cross fire of a bank robbery."

Tim couldn't believe all he had missed, he knew that he was going to be out of the loop on something's but never thought he would come out to have two 15 year old kids.

"And even after all of that no one questioned how much Liam looks like me?" Tim asked as he realized that she had named his son after him. "I mean you named him Timothy." "You and Matt were good friends and so when you went to jail everyone thought that we named him after you because of your friendship, I made Matt believe that till his death when I told him the truth."

"Well what are you going to do now?" Tim asked as he hoped that she would allow him to be a part of his kids' lives.

"Nothing." Julie says "What am I going to say?" Julie asked him "because there is no way I can tell my kids that the man they called daddy and looked up to is not there father… no instead there father is you , the formally known Man Whore of Dillon Texas."

"Well that was harsh." Tim said. "I wasn't planning on you telling the kids right away but I would like to know more about them."

"I can do that." Julie said "What do you want to know?"

They sat in the office and talked for another 10 minutes before Julie excused herself saying she need to get some things ready for the lesson today and that she would catch up with Tim later. Tim Slowly made his way out to the field to work with the team, and he knew he needs to talk to Jason. The one person that should have realized was Jay, they were best friends. How could he not have suspected something?

"So what do you think your mom needed to talk to my uncle about Liam?" Steve asked as he and his two best friends waited for his uncle to make his way out to the field.

"I am not sure man, it was kind of weird." Liam said "I mean I knew she had gone to school with him and that he had lived with my grandparents for a while, but I didn't know they were friends."

"Well, all I can say is that Paysleigh and Reagan have been trying to snoop around and ask my mom questions about him." Noah said, "Ever since they heard my dad say that he was getting out and would be coming to work here."

"I wonder what is with all the interest." Steve asked his friend. "What would your mom know?"

"You don't know," Noah said looking over at his friend kind of shocked. "Do you?"

"Know what?" Liam asked just as confused as Steve looked.

"When my dad was in the hospital after he got hurt, he and my mom had been dating for years at that point but they got into a fight on her birthday and she ended up running to your uncle," Noah explained as he pointed to Steve "And they had an ongoing affair behind my dad's back for like a month." Noah finished just as he saw Coach Riggins making his way on to the field.

"Are you serious?" Steve asked half shocked just as his uncle came up beside them. "You slept with Lyla, when coach was in the hospital after he got paralyzed?" He asked his uncle when he came to a dead stop.

"My first day and that is already biting me in the ass huh?" Tim said half to himself. "Yeah but that is none of your concern. Start running, all 3 of you for goofing off." Tim told them as they started to run to the track.

"Why are they running laps?" Jason asked as he came up beside Tim.

"Because they were goofing off when I got up here." Tim said simple as he watched them run.

"And….?" Jason asked "How many times did you and I goof off and Coach Taylor never said a thing.""They asked about my affair with Lyla." Tim said as Jason let this sink in "I guess you told Noah everything?" he asked Jay

"Yeah kind of." Jason replied letting out a small laugh.

Practice was now just wrapping up and the team was headed off the field when Tim saw Steve and Noah stop and talk to some cheerleaders.

"Jay, I know I am going to ask this a lot today, but who are those two talking to?" Tim asked pointing to the edge of the field were Steve and Noah stopped.

"Oh, the shorter girl with the dirty blond hair is Paysleigh Saracen; she is Noah's girlfriend and Julie Taylor's daughter." Jason told him "And that," he says pointing to his daughter, "Is the pride and joy of her Daddy's life and the spit fire of her mama's being," Jason said as they came closer to the 4 and Jason yelled for the boys to hit the showers so they wouldn't be late for class. "This is Rae" Jason said as he came to a stop next to his daughter and introduced his best friend. "Reagan, this is my best friend and your uncle Timmy"

"She's your daughter?" Tim asked sneaking a look at his own daughter quickly.

"Yep, I am surprised you didn't put two and two together." Jason tells him "she looks like Lyla, doesn't she." Jason asked as Tim looked at her again.

"That she does." he tells his best friend "And you are dating Steve?" Tim asked half surprised that Jason was letting his daughter near his nephew.

"Yeah I am," Reagan said half confused until she put it together. "Oh you are his uncle that just got out of jail, right?""Yeah that would be me." Tim said half embarrassed that he would forever be known as the one that went to jail.

"Well you girls be good and get to class." Jason said as they started to walk off he yelled one more thing to Paysleigh, "Pays, would you stop giving your mother hell. I already gave Noah a punishment for sneaking in and out of your room."

"Sorry Mr. Street." Paysleigh says not looking sorry at all, in that moment Tim realized how much like him his daughter actually was.

"Jason I have a question for you." Tim said as they continued to walk toward the field house, by time they made it to the doors most of the players had made their way out and were headed for the main school building for classes.

"Okay what is it?" Jason asked when they made it into the locker room.

"Not out here," Tim said as he glanced around and noticed a few stragglers left in the locker room "let's go into the office.""Okay" Jason said as he unlocked his office door and made his way in, when Tim came in and shut the door behind him it started to worry Jason, what could he have to talk to him about that had to be done in private? "What's wrong Timmy?"

"What can you tell me about Julie's twins?" Tim asked as he sat down on the couch that had been in the head coach's office for years.

"You mean Liam and Pays?" Jason asked as he saw Tim nodded slowly he continued. "Well… they are 15, and great kids." Jason started "Julie has done the best she could by them since Matt died, and I will tell you what I don't know where Paysleigh got her personality from because she is nothing like Matt, really neither is Liam." Jason said

"Jay how have you never noticed?" Tim asks as he looks at his best friend

"Noticed what?" Jason asked starting to get really concerned; he had never seen Tim this upset.

"Liam, he looks like me." Tim said as he slowly starts to cry. "And that personality on Paysleigh is straight out of the Riggins hand book."

"Tim what are you saying?" Jason asked getting more confused. "You and Julie never even slept together."

"Yeah we did." Tim tells him slowly. "The victory party after we won State mine and seven's senior year."

"You slept with Julie Taylor?" Jason asks a little loader than he expected.

"Yeah." Is all Tim can say, he can see the shock and confusion in Jason's eyes as he starts to put the pieces together.

"How long have you known that they were yours and not Matt's?" Jason asked as he put his hands on the desk.

"You think I knew about this before I showed up here today?" Tim asked, "Because I had no idea. I walked into this locker room and saw myself at the lockers talking to your son and my nephew."

"That explains why when Julie walked in on Steve and Paysleigh making out in the film room she freaked." Jason said half to himself forgetting that Tim was there for a minute. "Tim, our kids are dating" Jason says just realizing the fact.

"Yeah they are," Tim said as he automatically kicked into dad mode. "What is this I hear about Noah sneaking in and out of bedroom windows?" Tim asked getting a little too defensive.

"She is your kid, there is no denying it." Jason says with a small laugh. "About a month and a half ago Lyla and I got home from an out of town trip to find all the alcohol in the house gone, while Paysleigh and Noah were passed out in the middle of the living room floor covered with just a sheet."

"You are kidding me?" Tim says half impressed and half pissed off. "What did you do?"

"Called Julie and tried to find out were my daughter was?" Jason said "Lucky for me I found my daughter soon thereafter."

"Let me guess she was with Steven." Tim asked knowing that Billy said that Steve did have a habit of trying to be like Uncle Tim.

"Oh yes. Since Billy and Mindy have moved away and left him with that house alone it has been like having you around almost." Jason tells him.

"Well things are going to get settled now." Tim says as he slowly stands, "Do me a favor though." "What's that man?" Jason asked as Tim made it to the door.

"Try to keep your son out of my little girl's room." Tim asked knowing Jason couldn't do anything to control it.

"Yeah man, isn't this the messed up version of Texas Forever?" Jason asked knowing Tim knew what he meant.

"Yeah man, I guess it's still Texas Forever though." Tim replied as he made his way out of the office, he was going to have to go home and see how much damage his nephew had caused at the house.

Tim slowly pulled into the familiar drive way and killed the engine, he glanced around. Not much had changed in the years since he had been gone. There was still a Dillon Panthers football sign in the yard except now it read Running back and 20 instead of Fullback and 33. He finally got the door opened and realized that Steve and really inherited the Riggins cleaning trait. There were beer bottles all over the floor and he had assumed that he could maybe get the potato chips out of the carpet. He slowly opened his bedroom door to find nothing had really changed. There were all his cloths, and on his dresser there was still the picture of him, Jason and Lyla and there were still the championship team pictures hanging on the wall and there was his bed. He had hoped he would actually be able to get a good night's sleep but after the day he had he was leery about it. He knew one thing; he couldn't wait to find out why Julie hadn't told him about his kids.

The week had flown by and it was finally Friday, he had already told his nephew that there would be no party at their place tonight and that he was going to be straight home after the game. Tim secretly knew he was just kidding himself if he thought he was actually going to get Steve home before the early hours of tomorrow. Tim had tried to catch up with Julie throughout the week but had never succeeded. But he knew he needed to get to the bottom of this situation soon. He was going to work every day and watch his kids from a far. Liam had a lot of his talent and he was happy to see that and even in the game he could tell he was more like Tim than he let on. And then there was Paysleigh. She was a spit fire alright she had been pulled into the office several times that week for coming to school in inappropriate cloths or for being caught making out with Noah in a supply closet. He half way felt bad that his daughter was getting Jay's kid in trouble with her but he soon got over that. They had won the game and Tim was just getting into his truck when Julie came up to him.

"Hey Riggins." Julie said as Tim slowly turned around to see her coming toward him. "You want to go somewhere and catch up?"

"Sure," Tim replied as he opened the door of his truck. "Get in. I know just the place where we can go." Tim knew she wouldn't want to go there but it was the one place he knew they could talk so he slowly drove toward his place when they got there he opened the truck door and lead her to the house. They sat on the couch and talked for a good hour before they finally got to what Tim wanted to know.

"When I found out I was pregnant I was about 99 percent sure that the baby was yours. I found out the day after you turned yourself in and I couldn't let you find out like that. So I waited everyone around town said that you were going to be there for a year. Well when a year came and gone and the twins were about 3 months and your sentence got extended I married Matt, everyone thought that the twins were his and so I couldn't say otherwise. When Matt got killed I decided that you should know. So I loaded up the kids and dropped them off at Jason's and said I had to do something and asked if he and Lyla could watch the kids. I made it all the way to the parking lot of the jail and chickened out. I couldn't see going in and telling you that you had two children and you not being able to see them. So when they were 13 and old enough to go into the jail I once again got into the car and took them with me to see you, I again chickened out when I couldn't explain to them why I was taking them to see a complete stranger." Julie said as she slowly started to cry. "When Jason told me that you were being released and that you were going to be coaching at the school I knew I had to tell you the truth. I might be able to fool everyone else in this town but I knew as soon as you saw Liam and meet pays that you would figure it out. I mean yeah Liam is the perfect double for you and sometimes I can't even handle Paysleigh's personality she is such your child. I mean I don't know how many times I have had to change the lock on the liquor cabinet or how many times I have called Liam, Tim." Julie said as she was full on crying now, just then the door opened and six drunken teenagers walked in the door.

"Mom," Liam asked as he walked in the door with some random Rally Girl on his arm. "What are you doing here? Why are you crying?" Liam said as Julie sprung to her feet she knew he had his father's temper when drunk. "What did you do to my mom?" Liam asked as he charged toward Tim and started hitting him.

"Nothing, now Timothy William you stop this right now." Julie yelled as she heard Paysleigh gasp and heard a picture frame break.

"Oh my god." Paysleigh said as she started to cry. "Oh no you didn't." she asked as she ran out of the house Noah close behind her.

Julie slowly walked over and picked up the picture that had been dropped and saw it was one of Jason and Tim; Tim must have brought it out of his room sometime in the week assuming it was the first time that her daughter had seen it. She slowly bent down and picked up the picture and turned to Tim to show him which one it was. Liam slowly walked forward and looked at the picture his sister had just dropped and came to same conclusion.

"Mom…why does he look so much like me?" Liam asked as he took the picture out of her hand.

"I think that Reagan and Steve need to go find your sister and Noah before I explain this to you.

Ten minutes later Paysleigh was brought back over Noah's shoulder kicking and screaming. Julie knew this wasn't the perfect way for her kids to find out but she had no choice.

"Um…Noah could you please take your sister and Steve and go get some food for all of us from Fran's?" Julie asked as she handed Noah a 20

"Yeah no problem Mrs. S." Noah said as he ushered the others out of the house and toward the car.

"Now you two can ask whatever you want." Julie said looking toward her kids. She had gotten a bag a of Peas out of the freezer and given them to Tim to put on his black eye.

"I already did mom?" Liam said. "Why does he look so much like me?"

"Oh no Liam I can tell you why he looks so much like you." Paysleigh started to explain to her brother "You see our mother cheated on Daddy with the Man Whore of Dillon, and then when she ended up pregnant she didn't want anyone to think any less of her so she just lied and said that Dad was our father then that way she didn't have to face the truth. So mom does anyone else know?" Paysleigh finished Julie was now full on crying trying not to let her kids see how hurt she was by her daughters words.

"I don't know what you think you are doing young lady but I know that your mother has raised you better than to speak to her in the fashion." Tim said as he scooted closer to Julie trying to comfort her.

"Yeah I have tried." Julie slowly says "but there are times when that Riggins comes out in her."

"So I am right. Our father wasn't Matt Saracen?" Paysleigh asked "He's our father?" Paysleigh asked pointing to Tim.

"Yes, Pays you are right." Julie said but quickly added "Even though you don't know him as a father you will respect him. Understood?""Why?" both the twins asked at the same time.

"Because he is your father and it's not his fault he hasn't been here for you. He didn't know you even existed." Julie said. "I never told him.'

"Yeah well he was still in Jail all our lives." Liam said as he went and got a beer out of the fridge.

"Put that back." Julie yells as Liam opens it and takes a drink. "See." Julie slowly says to Tim.

"Well there is half a story missing there." Tim tells his son as he walks over and grabs the beer out of his hands and pours it out

"Yeah there is." Steve says as he comes in the door with Reagan and Noah. "Now that you are out can we actually talk about the truth?" Steve asked his uncle.

"What is he talking about Tim?" Julie asked as she realized there was clearly something she was missing.

"I wasn't the one that was running the chop shop all those years ago." Tim said as he settled behind the counter.

"You took the fall for Billy?" Julie slowly says half forgetting that there was anyone else in the room. "So he could be a father to Steve."

"Yeah..." Tim said slowly also forgetting that they weren't alone. "But if I would have known that you were pregnant I would never have left you, I would have never went to jail for Billy."

"WHAT!" Steve said snapping Julie and Tim back to reality. "You are Liam and Pays' Dad?"

"Steven calm down would ya." Tim said as he glanced over toward his nephew "Yes… and I think we would all appreciate it if this could not leave this room."

"Oh no…" Paysleigh says looking toward Steve "I lost my V-Card to my cousin." She screams and startles her parents.

"You sleep with her?" Tim asked looking toward his nephew and then back to his daughter. "You are so your father's son."

"Okay let's just all move past this now." Julie said trying to forget what her daughter had just reveled to the whole room. "For the time being the truth will not leave this room do you all understand?" Julie asked looking around once she got a nod of agreement from everyone she decided it was time for everyone to get home and get to bed. Maybe in the morning everyone would be seeing things a little clearer

Had she ever been wrong when she went upstairs that night to go to bed her slowly listened to her kids talking?

"TW what are we going to do?" Paysleigh asked her brother as they sat on her bed and tried to comprehend what their mother had told them.

"Leighlyee I don't know." He told her. "I really don't know, on one hand it's kind of a blessing, I mean we lost our…Matt when we were so little and it explains a lot."

"WWRD…" Paysleigh laughed as she remembered the old saying her dad and his best friend Landry use to say.

"Are you serious?" Liam asked her. "You do realize that he is actually our father now." Liam told her as he stretched out next to her on the floor. Tonight he was going to sleep in his sister's room they had too much stuff to talk about and hopefully by morning they would have this whole thing straighten out in their heads.

"Hey Leighlyee?" Liam asked his sister from his place next to her bed on the floor. "You awake?" It was about 3 in the morning.

"Yeah?" Paysleigh said as she turned to look over the edge of her bed at her brother.

"I think we should accept him as our father." Liam said waiting for her to react to his opinion.

"I think so to." Paysleigh said surprising her brother in the process. "We kind of could use a father figure."

The next morning the twins went in to their mother's room to tell her there choice. They knew deep down it's what she would want. To hear them except Tim Riggins as their father.

"Mom you awake?" Paysleigh said as she and Liam walked into the room

"Yeah kids I am awake." She said "how did you Sleep?"

"Well we have decided that we want to get to know him." Liam said when he saw the slightly confused look on her face he explained further. "We want to know our father; we want to get to know Tim Riggins."

AN: So this is how it will end with the kids aceppting Tim as thier father. Thanks for reading! Reveiws are greatly apricated.


End file.
